Flying Angel
by bigger infinities
Summary: Clary is Jace's angel and Jace is Clary's angel.


Alright well this is placed right after City of Ashes and that little chat Jace and Clary had in Taki's.

Me: Hello! I guess this is the part where I say the disclaimer, but I don't feel like it so I'm gonna make my little sister do it.

Emily: And WHY do I have to do this?

Me: Because if you don't I'm going to run you over with a snow plow.

Emily:(whimpers) Ok, ok I'll do it! xXIceshadowXx does not own the Mortal Instruments series. Or anything to do with Jace and Clary for that matter. But she does own a pair of socks that are REALLY stinky.

Me: (hits her over head with City of Ashes) I'm working on it so shut up! Oh and enjoy my story!!!!!(Continues to hit sister with book)

* * *

Jace walked into the library to find Clary sitting on the couch. She was bent intently over her sketchpad. Her fiery hair fell in graceful curls around her soft features while she drew. She looked up when he walked in and blushed. She snapped the sketchpad shut quickly, and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh, hi, Jace," she said. Her face was scarlet, close to matching the color of her hair. _What was she drawing, that she's so embarrassed about? _he thought. But, he could guess. He wasn't that stupid. But why would she be drawing him? She said that she just wanted to be his sister, and he told her, no matter how much the pain the words caused, that he would just be her brother.

He frowned."Um, hi Clary. Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Oh," she cleared her throat, "I needed to think, and I thought it would be quiet here. Sorry," she apologized. Why in the world was she apologizing?

"It's fine. What were you drawing?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it. Say she was drawing him. He didn't know why, but he wanted so bad to know she still thought of him. Still cared about him, more than a sister should. _No, _he scolded himself, _you do NOT want that. You want to be her brother. Just her brother._ But he knew that was a lie.

"I was thinking about when we were at the Dumort," she replied easily, "And I remember this rune, when we were on the roof, and wanted to see if I could remember it." She opened her sketchpad and held it up so I could see it. It was two downward triangles, joined by a single bar; it looked like wings.

He stared in confusion. Then why did she blush when he came in? "Well, what does it do?" he wanted to know what she was going to do with it.

She gave him a wide grin, and her green eyes sparkled mischievously. "It gives you wings," she told him, sounding breathless. His lips parted slightly. Wings? Yeah, that would have been VERY helpful at the Dumort.

"…And I was wondering if I could go test it out," she said clearly waiting for an answer. He looked at her stupidly, lost in his own musings. "What?"

"I said that, I knew this great place, a high cliff with a waterfall and everything, and I was wondering if I could go test it out," she repeated looking more than a little frustrated.

"Why are you asking me? I really don't care," he stated bluntly. But he did. He cared too much. He could picture her now, hair flowing around her like lava, green eyes wide and excited. White wings stretched out, catching the breeze over a shining blue waterfall.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come, you know, to, uh, supervise?" she asked hopefully. The way she looked at him-no. There was no resisting her eyes.

"Alright," he said wearily while her eyes glowed in excitement. He loved it when she looked that happy, and he was the cause of it. "Where is it?"

She took her steele out of her pocked and held it up. She was wearing jeans and a blue tank top. He thought it went well her eyes. She grinned slyly and said, "You'll see."

***

Clary landed on lush, green grass, and started to tumble downwards. She caught herself before she rolled down the steep hill and looked over. Jace was peering over the edge of the cliff shouting her name.

"Jace!" she shouted, and he turned to her, a look of relief plain on his face.

"I thought you had fallen over!" he shouted over the roar of rushing water.

"No, I'm alright." She walked over to where he was standing, looking out across fields of lush grass. "Beautiful," he whispered. And Clary, looking out across the grass, did not see Jace was looking, not at the beauty of the landscape, but at her.

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly. She shook herself. "Well Jace, do you think you could draw the rune on my arm?" she questioned, finally tearing her eyes back to Jace.

Jace looked worried. "Are you sure about it?" Clary didn't understand what he was so worried about though. She had tested her runes on herself before. _Not that Jace knows about that,_ she thought, wincing slightly. She hadn't told him that she had been testing a bunch of runes out and on herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied firmly, giving him the steele, and getting her sketchpad. She flipped through the pages until she found it. She could remember clearly standing on top of the Dumort, being chased by werewolves and vampires. She shuddered a little bit, but she pushed the memory away, standing still as he moved to draw it on her arm.

***

Jace glanced at the rune and drew it carefully. Once he was done he took a step back and looked at it. "It should wear off in about an hour, so I'll shout up to you when the time is almost up," he told her, making sure she heard him. All Shadowhunters were supposed to be able to tell about how long a rune would last. She nodded just as something started to shift on her back. She turned and he could she soft white feathers starting to unfold from her back.

They waited in silence while this took place. They would have been completely awed, had this not been normal for them. Finally the wings unfurled to their full extent. Clary looked so beautiful; he could almost believe she was an angel who came down to save him.

"Can you move them?" Jace asked, wondering if she would be able to fly. She slowly flapped them creating a powerful wind. "I'd take that as a yes," she replied with a grin.

Then she ran over to the cliff and jumped straight down. "Clary!" Jace shouted and ran over to the edge to watch her drop towards the pool of crystal clear water where the waterfall poured into. Jace was staring with wide eyes thinking that she was going to drown. But the wings stretched out and caught the breeze that ruffled the grass, making a peaceful sighing sound.

He watched her as she glided so close to the ground, that when she pumped her wings they brushed the ground or flew so high it hurt to look so far up; all the while he was thinking how beautiful she was, and how much he wanted to be with her.

Then he finally noticed her sketchpad, lying on the grass a little way away. He got up a picked it off the ground. He decided a little snooping wouldn't hurt anyone. So he turned the page and sat down again. Most pages were now covered in runes, all different and foreign to him.

When he was about half way through, he found a picture of himself, a seraph blade in each hand, facing off with a demon. It was done in such detail that he was shocked. And then he realized the demon was a Raum demon, just like the one that had attacked Luke.

He flipped through more pages only to find himself on every page, doing various things; he could be fighting a demon, covered in blood, on one page, and standing and smiling on another. When he got to the last page he noticed it wasn't finished. It was of him, but he had wings this time, just like the ones Clary had on her back now. Only one wing wasn't finished.

_So she __**was **__drawing me when I walked in!,_ Jace though happily. And, since he had flipped through the whole sketchpad, he closed it and started to watch Clary again. The more he thought of it, the more certain he was Clary thought of him as **her **angel. With that thought he laid back and relaxed, watching his angel fly.

* * *

Well it was my first fanfic so go easy on me! I BEG OF YOU! Please.(Makes puppy dog face)

So do you see that button right there? It's green and so very very pretty, and it wants you to click it. Clllliiickkk iiiiiiittt. Cllliicckk iiiiiiiiitttt! Yessssssssssss! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~xXIceshadowXx

2-12-10 ~Ok I'I just want to say THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! There may only be three of you but thanks anyways for the ppl now and the ppl to come! Oh and I was wondering, do you guys think I should continue or leave it as a one-shot? I don't realy have an idea for anymore chapters, but I'll see if I can come up with something. Peace! And thanks again!~

2-19-10~ Hey me again, but I just wanted to announce that I'm just gonna keep it a one-shot. I have an idea for another story, but I have writers block so I want to foucus on that! Again thanks for all of your reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Oh and speaking of fuzzy- BUNNY! **(\ /) **Isn't he the cutest thing? Soooooo cute! :)~  
** Jace & Clary!**

(")_(")


End file.
